


I'm 7 Years Old Today

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Leap Year Baby, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: Happy Birthday Shiro!
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam & Matt Holt, Adam & Matt Holt & Shiro, Adam & Pidge | Katie Holt, Adam & Voltron Paladins, Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Shiro, Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our favorite leap year baby!

The war was almost over. They were in the home stretch, hopefully. Things would be normal again. Maybe. It would be something. Anything. They were headed to finish things.

Right now they were all on the Atlas, working, fighting. The Galra would be defeated. Things would be righted.   
  
Shiro was the captain. It was amazing sometimes to think he’d come so far. That it wasn’t Sam. Or Iverson. Well, there were probably a multitude of reasons why Iverson wasn’t the one in charge. He wasn’t as bad as they’d previously felt, been concerned about. Shiro knew that more than the rest but he also had his concerns. Even still, the man was more experienced than Shiro. Though the war they ended up in had changed a lot of things. He’d been captured, tortured, forced to fight, died, revived, to say the least. Lost his arm, got a crazy prosthetic had none,, then an experimental on now.  
  
And even if he wasn’t technically a paladin anymore, they all considered him one, and included him in things. SO he was basically a former (still as far as the others told him) Paladin and Captain of the Atlas.

It was a lot. So much so that he was hardly keeping track of the days. He would once this was all over. It was more keeping track of when it was day and night. Pidge somehow managed to keep track of the days generally. She’d pointed out Hunk’s birthday not long ago which was sweet. They’d cooked for him, well Lance had. Shiro wasn’t allowed anywhere near the oven in the process. 

It was nice to have these little things to brighten up the seriousness of it all.

Shiro logically knew his was coming up but his  _ real _ birthday, as Matt and Adam always used to tease him. So he was probably still 6. One of these years he’d “grow up” as they joked.


	2. Holt Siblings Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Pidge discuss.

Pidge had kept track of the days for everyone. That was her job that she’d taken on back on the ship. Her computer did the job really so she didn’t exactly have to do it old school, by hand. 

Around, well exactly after Hunk’s birthday, Keith seemed acutely focused on time. Hell, he made a makeshift calendar.

Adam had, politely, asked her for the date several times. After this kept up, she checked her records and realized why. Not only was it almost the end of February. But this was a LEAP YEAR. 

She nudged Matt with the idea. “I think Keith and Adam are planning something. “   
  
“Planning what? To prank Shiro? Get him to get the stick out of his ass?” Her brother teased, nudging her back.   
  
“Maybe. But I was thinking more...leap year?” Came the hint.   
  
That caused the older Holt to nearly fall out of his seat. “Holy shit! It’s LEAP YEAR? No wonder! Shiro’s ACTUAL birthday. Pidgeon! Do you know what this means?”!

“That according to my calculations he’ll be...7?” Of course her math was correct. And already done. But her brother’s reactions were ridiculous and it was so worth it.

“Yep!” Matt’s grin grew. “I’m gonna talk to him. I bet that they’ve got something going. “   
  
“I’ll talk to Keith. YOU talk to Adam.” She knew Keith better and the boy was probably as awkward as her in different ways. Though the Blade certainly helped him in that regard.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “O come on. You are NOT still mad about that?!”

Pidge huffed. “He treated me like a child!!”” Honestly it was more of a token thing at this point. She teased him about it and he teased back.    
  
“You WERE a child.”

Kids knew though. “He treated me like a child like he was TRYING to treat like an adult but still treated me like a child.”Being the gifted kid, and also growing up around adults at her parents work, she knew the difference between adults  _ trying _ to treat you like an adult but still like a kid. And  _ actually _ being treated like an adult.

Matt threw his arms up. “All he did was call you Katherine!” Honestly his sister could be so petty.   
  
“And NOBODY calls me that. Not unless legal names are required, or some of mom’s old family members. Even Nonna calls me Katia and the Holts will call me Katalina if anything but usually just Katia or Kaie! I mean come on.” It was true that as a child her name was a sore spot. She still hated being called Katherine. It was funny how parents named you one thing but never called you that. 

Adam hadn’t known at the time but he did know and so he only called her Katherine when it was a joke. 

“Whatever brat. I’ll talk to Adam. You talk to Keith and then the others.” He ruffled her hair as she tried to squirm away unsuccessfully.

Eventually he stopped and went off to do his thing while she went to do hers. 


	3. Matt and Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt badgers good ol pal Adam about Shiro's birthday

“Adam! Buddy. Pal. Tomodachi! Amico!”

“Matthew.” He raised an eyebrow, lifting his face from the report after Matt didn’t go away. “What do you want?”

“There’s the Adam I know and love!”   
  
A pointed stare. “I love Takashi. I don’t love you. And while you may not be straight you don’t have feelings for me like that last I checked.”

“Adammmm.” The tall boy pouted. “I come about a certain birthday boy…”

That got his attention as Matt was now his sole focus. “What do you know? And what does he know?”   
  
“I know I want in.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Adam would not let this be ruined by Matt oversharing.

“As far as I know, he knows nothing and I don’t plan to tell him. But seriously Adam, he’s my friend too! I know he’s your fiance, but we were friends too ya know…”   
  
Technically they were still exes but there was discussion to be had after this was all over about that. Neither stopped loving each other and they were basically hiding around the Atlas for stolen moments so they were sort of back together. But lots still had to be worked through. They were getting there. He didn’t correct Matt. It felt too final, too much to really say they weren’t to another. Not to someone who had known them, who had been part of the mission that took Takashi away with him.

Adjusting his glasses, Adam considered it. If he didn’t, Matt would continue badgering him. If anyone could and would harass Adam, it would be Matt. If Matt didn’t know, he might create contradictory activities. And he supposed having others in on most of the birthday wouldn’t be terrible…

Dramatically, Adam sighed. After much, brief, consideration, he caved. “Alright. So here’s the plan…”

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW this is short. There is definitely more. But I'm trying to split this up in order to post SOMETHING on his birthday rather than have it be longer but not all done today. Patience is a virtue! Updates will be fast to this. Already have the ending. Just filling in the middle.


End file.
